The Three Keys
by PotterTwins
Summary: Dawn isn't the only key out there. The others have been in town for quite a while, watching over her & the slayer. And how are the pasts of Dawn and 1 of the other keys intertwined?


Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer I will write in this story, so . . .yeah. I own nothing yatta yatta yatta, oh wait, I do own something, I own Evan Scott England. And his buddy Scott, Lavender, some other character I will add later & other little friends I will insert later.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Evan Scott England silently walked the darkened streets of Sunnydale carrying a heavy looking rucksack. He was wearing an entirely black out- fit, and was indeed walking so silently, he could've been mistaken for a shadow had it not been for his pale face. The thin young man stood tall reaching his maximum height of 6'3, not counting the height of his black combat boots. Evan also wore a long, black, leather trench coat, which went well with his dark brown hair that partially hid his one pierced ear. Underneath the trench coat, he wore baggy black jeans and a white T-shirt with a large cross on it. And from the silent man's neck, hung a black cross on a thin chain.  
  
Evan tended to go for many walks late in the night, usually with his rucksack. However, this night, he hoped to make it out of Sunnydale. He had been planning on his escape for a while now; other things had held him back. But no more! He was finally getting out of this hell mouth that dared carry the word "sunny" in its name. As Evan walked, the thought of leaving his so-called family behind, a small smirk appeared on his unnaturally pale lips. He continued walking, though with slightly increased speed; within moments, the dawn would arise and people would begin heading towards the small shops that made up the center of Sunnydale.  
  
The brown-haired teen had only walked a few blocks when he found another obstacle in his escape plan. A young blond woman was cornered in an ally by what he recognized as a small gang of vampires. Evan had seen this woman before, he realized, during his many nighttime strolls. Each time, Evan noticed, she seemed to be fighting off some vampire or demon. After talking to his friends about her one night, he found out she was actually the Vampire Slayer. He decided to watch tonight's show for a while; it can be quite entertaining to watch a young woman beating the crap out of many full grown vampire men. Within moment, however, Evan noticed that she seemed to have lost all her weapons and was quite weakened. He began to worry as the larger of the vampires punched her and she fell. Immediately he dropped his rucksack at the mouth of the alley and ran towards the man about to kick the legendary Slayer and mauled him over. As he turned towards the other vampire, an unexpected punch to the face greeted him. Quite suddenly, his blackish-brown eyes dramatically turned to a dark shade of blue; Evan bared his teeth at the man, showing him his newly grown fangs. Evan quickly attacked the man with a series of punches and kicks to both face and gut.  
  
Just as he finished twisting the older man's head enough to kill him, the third of the gang picked up Evan's rucksack and hit Evan on the face. The amazed slayer distinctively heard something crack, although it sounded more like something wooden than the face of the young man, who looked around her younger sister's age. Evan looked angrier, if that was possible. He immediately turned to the last vampire and began punching him, hard. The opponent quickly grabbed a small branch from a fallen garbage can and stabbed Evan at the shoulder blade. At this, Evan stopped punching him, confused by the penetration. The vampire took this pause to make his escape. Meanwhile, Evan still sat there staring at where the vampire had been. His eyes slowly returned to their natural brown and his fangs shrunk as his breathing became irregular.  
  
Injured, he fell to the pavement as he watched the Slayer girl ran to his side. She was speaking, he knew she was speaking to him, but right now his mind was clouded. When he didn't respond, the girl picked him up with amazing strength for such a small young lady. As she began to make her slow way back home, she noticed his sack and decided to bring it too.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When Buffy finally managed to reach her house, she miraculously managed to open the front door to her home. As she made to pull the injured kid inside, some invisible forced pushed him away. Having seen this many times before, she labeled him a vampire. Buffy would have considered leaving him lying there for the sun to reach him in a couple of minutes, had it not been that he had saved her life. She had been caught of guard in the alley and the vampires had managed to remove most of her defenses rapidly. She would've surely died, again, had it not been for him.  
  
"I invite you in." She said rolling her eyes at the house. With in moments, she had placed him in a small bedroom, with crosses guarding the exists just in case (she hadn't noticed his battered shirt and his necklace). Buffy would've left him on the couch but she wasn't too sure if he was really kind or evil managing a good deed. After all, Spike and Angel managed to help her a lot. Anyway, after he was situated in the room, she went downstairs to call Spike; maybe he had seen the young- looking vampire around.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Evan regained conscience slowly. He remembered passing out a second ago when the girl had dropped him in this room. He was very sore, and after a few moments of pensive silence, he realized that the wooden stake that the other vamp had stuck in him was still stuck in his back. Evan winced as he began to think of an easier and less painful way to remove the stick. Afterwards, he decided that he should attempt to remove his trench coat and his shirt thinking that it would pull the stake out along the way. It seemed great by theory but when he finally attempted it, Evan found out that all that achieved was to cause him more pain and repositioned the stake.  
  
Evan growled in frustration when he noticed his rucksack was lying on the ground at an odd angle. The young man in pain moved towards his rucksack in order to inspect it, when he heard the door open. He turned quickly and received a shock. What Evan saw was a person, the most beautiful female he had ever seen but seemed to be almost overloaded with energy. When Evan saw the energy he immediately went into "defensive mode" and changed. His eyes turned to blue, except to a more vibrant blue and his teeth grew into fangs once more. Evan was still crouching on the floor, which gave him a slightly animalistic look.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Dawn Summers had been waiting rather impatiently for her sister for over two hours. The young brunette understood her older sister's slaying duties but that didn't stop her from getting impatient. She'd been sitting in her room pretending to do her homework. After a few minutes of sitting on her bed, she heard the door slam. She hurriedly ran out of her room calling "Buffy, Buffy!" And checking each bedroom, she sensed a strange energy coming from inside. Thinking it was just a side effect from her lessons with Willow and Tara; Dawn shook her head, missing the low growl that escaped through the cracks in the door.  
  
The moment the young Summers had opened the door, she realized where the energy was coming from. A young man, about her age, was crouching, shirtless, next to a broken sack. The man turned with amazing speed to stare at Dawn. She was even more surprised when his eyes changed into an unnatural shade of blue and sprouted fangs and even hissed. The brunette let out a scream when she saw the fangs, hopping to attract her sister. She wasn't disappointed when within seconds; Buffy burst into the room closely followed by Spike. She was disappointed, however, when instead of the vamp-ass-kicking she was expecting never came. Buffy stepped in front of Dawn and began an almost civilized conversation.  
  
"Ok, I appreciate you helping me out and everything, but if you hurt my sister, I swear I won't think twice about staking you, and I don't mean those juicy steaks either. Got it?  
  
Amazingly enough, the young man seemed to calm a little, thought still not enough to make him loose his blue eyes and sharp fangs. Dawn looked from her sister to the odd vampire, visibly confused. Before she could say something Spike began to speak.  
  
"Oh, it's you is it. Well, that explains a lot. Just do what Buffy, here, says or they'll be trouble. She's the Slayer, you know." He said with the air of talking to an old friend. The brown haired vampire looked quizzically at Spike before nodding and standing up.  
  
"You know this character?" Buffy asked Spike indecorously.  
  
"Yeah, who do you think turned him? I met him last year, bit of a rebel really, I believe he's about, oh, I dunno, seventeen now? The whole experience was cut short; something went wrong so now he's like this. His name's Evan England, by the by, no harm, most of the time anyway."  
  
"They watched as Evan walked around to his trench coat, having his back exposed. Everyone in the room was given a clear view of a large cross tattoo sketched on his back along with many deep slashed scars. The piece of wood still stuck in his back.  
  
"Well, um, Evan, would you like me to remove that grotesquely gross stick from your back?" Buffy jokingly offered. Evan turned around, his eyes and teeth back to normal; glad none made a comment about his tattoo. He shrugged his broad shoulders and shook his head. The audience watched, astonished, as Evan reached back and took a hold of the penetrating object and yanked it out, wincing as it left his body.  
  
"Evan, what the bloody hell were you doing outta your house this late at night, mate? Shouldn't you be taking care of your mother and such?" Spike asked, with a slightly annoyed air.  
  
"I, um, wanted, uh, I was taking a small walk . . .that would've led me out of town, maybe out of the state." Evan spoke. This was the first time the females in the room and found his voice oddly soothing, considering it was a vampire speaking. Yet his voice also seemed to hold a guilty and apologetic tone to it. His voice balanced in between a British accent and American accent, which added to the soothing tone.  
  
"Anyway, I guess I have no choice now but to go home again." Evan was interrupted, however, when a loud crashing noise came from the window. Everyone alertly looked over, only to find two pissed off looking vampires ramming at the window. The young male brunette waved for them to stop, and amazingly, the obliged. Evan walked over to the window, opening it a bit.  
  
"Evan. Come on, we've come to save you! Run!" The male vampire outside the window screamed at Evan. Everyone inside the window looked on bemusedly at the stranger.  
  
"Does it look like I'm being held captive, Scott?" Evan yelled at the older looking vampire. While the female vampire behind him giggled and pointed.  
  
"I told you, Scott, if Scottie needed help he would've asked! Oh, and, Scottie, we really need you to get home, you have a surprise visitor that you, um, might not want to have around for too long, considering who he is and all that bull shit." The female waved at Evan. At this, Evan made a face between confusion and revulsion before giving up an insignificant nod to the two vamps outside. Again, Evan made to go for his rucksack from which he pulled out another shirt, this time a black one with an electric blue cross on it. The mortals in the room watched in silence as Evan walked to the window carrying his sack; Spike was too busy looking for his cigarettes to notice or care. Once the young male teen had gathered his belongings, he looked back at his hosts and waved before jumping out of the window and heading off with his two friends.  
  
"You know what? That whole vamp thing wasn't what freaked me out the most. The really really weird thing is that he looks like this guy, at school, that has . . .basically all of my classes except two. It's just weird. Also cuz the guy's name is Evan too!" Dawn suddenly burst out. The only response this got was an "are you crazy" type look.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next day, Buffy convinced a reluctant Spike to lead her, Dawn, Willow & Tara (who had miraculously come back to life) to Evan's home. Considering they needed Spike to lead them, they had to wait until sunset for their little escapade. Because they had expected for another vampire to live in a crypt like Spike's, they were utterly surprised when they were led into a nice suburban street and even more surprised when they were led to the largest home on the block. Deciding to not call Spike up on it, Buffy followed him to the side of the home where he opened a gate to the backyard. In the yard lay a nicely sized pool with a tropical air around it, a small bar and a large area covered in grass that partially taken up by a large club house slide. The grass seemed to lead into another area but Spike turned then towards a sliding glass door. To everyone's surprise, Spike easily entered the home. The inside of the house was extravagantly decorated with thing that seemed to come from all over the world. Spike quickly found a staircase.  
  
Everyone was amazingly quiet as they reached the top of the stairs where music could be heard but as if from far away and strangely muffled. They walked all the way to the end of the hall and stopped at a badly scratched door; this door seemed to be the source of the music. Those wearing shorts, skirts, or sandals could feel the pressurized air coming form beneath the door, it was cold.  
  
Spike unceremoniously opened the door and marched straight in, the others followed. Inside was a fairly large room, walls painted with black stripes and decorated with many posters. The wall next to them was kept company by an entertainment system. The stereo was blaring a fast angry song by which Dawn recognized as Linking Park. On the wall to their right sat a large desk fully equipped with an old looking computer. To the wall furthest away form them was a large window. Against the wall opposite to them was a large bed in which lay the boy form last night. Around him were the boy and girl that had been calling him through the window.  
  
Dawn hadn't gotten a good look at them last night. Today she noticed that the boy, whom had been called Scott last night, wore similar attire to Evan, black gothic-ish clothes with black spiked hair. The girl, whose name hadn't been mentioned, wore a black school-girl-ish skirt and a black Good Charlotte concert shirt. She had numerous piercings on her ears, as well as one nose piercing. She looked slightly alarming. The moment the door closed behind them, Evan immediately sprung to a sitting position and stared at them. Today he had a couple of multi-colored bruises on his face, that hadn't been there last night, and a cut that went form the top of his cheek all the way to his chin.  
  
"Easy there, boy! We come in peace!" Spike let out before sniffing the air with a frown. "Why is there an unpleasantly familiar smell in here?"  
  
Evan frowned as well and shook his head. "You don't wanna know, he's bound to stop by soon. Now why the hell are these peop-Tara?! Hey!"  
  
Every one of the Scoobies there looked at Tara in surprise. Amazingly Tara let go of Willow's hand and ran to Evan as he stood up with wide-open arms. They hugged for a brief moment and shared two bright smiles. Willow seemed to be the most confused of all as the teen and older woman said their greetings to each other. However, after a moment of this stunned silence, yet another shock came.  
  
"What, you'll hug her but you don't even warm up to your own father?"  
  
Behind the two, was an older man. This older man bore an amazing resemblance to Evan. Buffy immediately wondered why she hadn't seen the resemblance, why she hadn't seen how much Evan looked like her former lover. Therefore, she was the first to speak, and it was only one word.  
  
"Angel" 


End file.
